


Pilot's First

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe never had one before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot's First

Finn looked at the way Poe's cheeks burned a dull red whenever they held hands. He smiled a little to himself, watching as this occurred over and over again. Finally he forced himself to speak up, "Poe?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you get flustered whenever we hold hands?" He watched the pilot's eyes widen and he laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice it?"

"...I've never had a boyfriend before," Poe mumbled.

"Never?"

"I never really had time for one to be honest," Poe explained with a shrug. "I mean I don't know how you..."

"I've had lovers before, Poe."

"Say what?"

Finn snorted and rolled his eyes. "People always assume I'm inexperienced," he said. "Just because I was a Stormtrooper, that doesn't mean I don't know about certain interactions!"

Poe's blush deepened. "I'm sorry."

The other just smiled and kissed him on the lips. "It's fine," he promised. "I wonder though...what would happen if I held both of your hands?" he teased.

The pilot threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
